


I Have Something to Tell You

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Series: Omega Harry Hook AU [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha Uma (Disney), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mpreg, Omega Harry Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Uma managed to get Harry pregnant.





	I Have Something to Tell You

Harry smelled different. Gil had noticed it recently, and he knew he wasn’t the only one. He didn’t put two and two together until he wandered into Uma’s room by mistake and found Harry sitting on the bed, fidgeting with his collar and lightly touching his lower abdomen. “Oh,” Gil muttered, drawing the first mate’s attention. “When-” “Found out last week. Everyone was saying my scent’s a bit off, and then I started getting sick in the morning, so I figure…” There was an awkward pause, and then Gil hopefully said, “Well, Uma’s always telling me how much she wants to have kids. You’ll be great parents, right?” Harry just nodded, unsure how he felt about this sudden change.

When he first presented, Harriet had tried to explain dynamics to him. “Okay, so, you know that alphas are the strongest,” she said one afternoon while sitting on the torn-up mattress the three siblings fought for every night. “Basically, alphas can get omegas pregnant, and sometimes betas. It depends on their sex. A male alpha can get a female beta pregnant, but not a male beta. A female alpha can get an omega pregnant, but not a beta. Beta males can get beta females and omegas pregnant. Do you follow?” She plowed ahead without waiting for an answer. “Male omegas can get pregnant and female alphas can’t. So if you end up with a female alpha and you have kids together, she’ll be the father and you’ll be the mother.” Harry nodded, and his sister thought for a second before continuing, “I don’t know how they do things on Auradon, but on the Isle you’re always gonna be an easy target. The only way for an omega to be safe here is to get claimed by a powerful alpha. Dad wants to just hide you here, but that won’t work forever, so I think that when you’re a little older, we should try to find someone who’ll take you.”

In the present, Harry decided to wait until he was sure to tell Uma. He didn’t even know if he wanted kids, but she would be thrilled, and it would break her heart if it turned out to be a false alarm. For the rest of the day, he constantly fiddled with his collar and stuck close to Uma, frequently hugging her from behind and burying his face in her hair. “You’re clingy today,” the young sea witch remarked as she wiped down tables. “What’s up?” “Nothing,” Harry answered quickly. A few weeks later, he finally decided the time was right, and spent hours trying to get up his nerve. It wasn’t until they were lying in her bed that Harry blurted out, “I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but I'm very lazy. Also, the next installment will be the last part.


End file.
